


Strung Out

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Guitars, Music, Musical References, Short, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A musical battle ensues between a young lady and her loud neighbor.





	Strung Out

“Ugh, there they go again. What kind of obnoxious neighbor from Hell did I wind up with? And why has no one said anything?”

 

A very irate young lady stared at the wall of her apartment, the sound of guitar playing audible through it. And probably a few other apartments.

 

“I know I’m not the only person this is annoying. You’d think someone else would complain. I mean I would, but that would be rude...but they’re being rude too...”

 

For a few brief moments, the music mercifully stopped.

 

“Oh, thank heavens. Maybe they finally realized-”

 

The music resumed 5 seconds later. But louder.

 

“Oh, that is it! The time for tact is done! If they want to play this game, I’m playing it back!”

 

Pearl stormed off as her inconsiderate neighbor continued strumming, returning a few moments later with her own musical weapon of war. A violin.

 

 “Alright, you...whatever you are. Let’s see how you like it.”

 

She waited for a lull in the guitar playing.

 

“Sic them, Tchaikovsky!”

 

That line didn’t sound nearly as intimidating as she thought it did. But as she railed off a bit of Tchaikovsky’s violin concerto, she sure looked intimidating. She stopped after a few minutes, slicking her hair back as if to show off to the wall.

 

“Hmph. Thought so. I bet they-”

 

Her neighbor resumed playing. Pearl wasn’t familiar with rock music, but if she was, she’d have known the notoriously hard ‘Eruption’ was being played as if to challenge her.

 

“Oh, you want to be that way, do you? Let’s dance, tough guy.”

 

She popped a crick out of her neck and returned fire with a little Ligeti to answer the challenge.

 

“Getting tired already?”

 

The beautiful noise of ‘Jessica’ coming back at her indicated no, her neighbor was not getting tired.

 

“Okay, no more Ms. Nice Pearl. Time to break out the big guns.”

 

She attacked with ‘The Last Rose Of Summer’. The guitarist responded with 'Rude Mood’. Sonata No. 9 was answered with ‘Cafo’. Caprice in D major fought with ‘La Villa Strangiato’ On and on they went, the two busting out the best they could play until even through the wall, she could tell her opponent was wiped. But so was Pearl.

 

“Wow. I can skip the gym this week. That was a workout for the ages.”

 

She’d actually forgotten that she was even mad at her musical accomplice. As she set her violin aside and went to get some ice for her very sore fingers, a knock came at the door.

 

“Coming!”

 

Opening the door, she had to look up a bit to see the face of the woman knocking. And what a face it was. The rest of her wasn’t bad either. From the jungle of a hairdo to some quite impressive arms. She didn’t dare try to read whatever band was on her shirt. Cause chances were she’d stare a little too long.

 

“Dude, that was...wow, you’re cute. I wasn’t expecting that. Anyway, my name is Jasper. And you totally shred. We’ve so gotta jam together some time. Please?”

 

Pearl quickly composed herself from being called cute by the musical amazon at her door.

 

“Very well. I will...jam? With you. On one condition.”

 

She handed her a pamphlet.

 

“Soundproofing?”

 

Pearl nodded.

 

“Please. Not that your guitar abilities aren’t pleasing, but these walls are rather thin.”

 

Jasper shrugged.

 

“Alright. So let’s say tomorrow?”

 

Pearl shook her hand.

 

“Deal. I’ll see you for our...jam? Then.”

 

Jasper nodded back and began heading back to her place. But stopped before reentering.

 

“Say, quick question. You single?”

 

Pearl wasn’t expecting that.

 

“Um, yes. I’m currently single. Why?”

 

Jasper chuckled.

 

“No reason. See ya tomorrow.”

 

She winked and slipped back into her apartment. Leaving Pearl to stand there kind of flummoxed.

 

“...Wow.”


End file.
